Destiny of the Fates
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Re-do. Sorry guys didn't like how this story was going so I'm redoing it. So its five years later after the whole Logan Rory saga. Rory is living a new life with some new friends anf family. Phoebe also is her grandmother from Charmed. So here's the story
1. The Beginning

So how can I put this. This story my story. Well let's see I have four best friends Tim, MgGee everyone calls him MgGee. Paris Geller the Hitler of our time, Isabella-Mia Halliwell and Resa-Elizabeth Kyriako. You wonder why I didn't mention my mother Lorelei she was my best friend until about five years ago.

The story goes like this about five years ago she convinced me to say no to my boyfriend who proposed and I regret ever since. My father only wanted me to be happy and if I was happy with Logan or Dean or Jess or just about anyone like Carter, John Carter my ex he would support me my mother on the other hand well let's just say her and Luke are no longer in my life for not supporting me for not wanting me to happy. Sure she says all that matters is my happiness and that's why she talked me out marrying Logan and I do believe her but I would have been happy with Logan. We wouldn't have been in society granted maybe we would have shown up and some parties but that's about it. So I moved away I moved with my father and that's when I found out the family secret. Sure I didn't believe him for one minute but he showed me proof I fainted, I screamed, but then I accepted the truth and two of my best friends are now my cousins. See my father isn't an only child there is Sam, Athena, Hope, and Hank. Although Hank is my Aunt Paige's child he's still my uncle because my grandmother had him since his mother passed away. MY grandmother isn't Francine Hayden that was just her cover name so she could have a normal life. I guess I should explain a little about my family

"We're eccentric we're magical the most powerful but we don't flaunt and Uncle Sam didn't want his children in any danger and neither did my father so they bounded our powers. Grams actually did that. She's still alive and I still go by Hayden well actually Hayden-Halliwell since that's my dad's full name Christopher Hayden Halliwell. I had another cousin by that name but he died trying to save his mother from his evil brother Wyatt. Anyways dad says gram's changed her name to Francine so no one would recognize you see she was the only Halliwell to survive in our family. My uncle Sam knew my cousins Wyatt, Chris, Melinda. And the twins Uncle Hank whom I know and his twin Jamie and Uncle Sam and my father are the only survivors of my grams immediate family. Let's see Aunt Hope died when she was fifteen, My Aunt Athena died when Resa Elizabeth was two years old and I have no idea how she died. All I know is Resa went to Harmony where our uncle Sam lives. My grandmother Emily knows everything her grams were best friends at one point or another. My dad and mom use to go on play dates and been best pals all through their lives until five years ago. Now I'm back to a boring society party. She knew how busy I am and that I have two crazy little children who is just like their Aunts get into mischief and trouble. There the second generation troublemaker twins.


	2. More background

So I forgot to give you a little background information about how I came to where I am now.

Well five years ago I turned Logan down. Five years ago was when my grandfather Straub Hayden died. My grandmother's second husband, she had a first husband but I'll get to him later. So let's see it started with his funeral. It all started with the reading of his Will where his grandchildren will share the inheritance. To his sons he only left their inheritance which in turn my uncle gave his inheritance to his youngest Isabella-Mia. Tell you her story later on. My father went back to school got his law degree and now running the law firm. Resa and Izzie got the dance studio and the Club and restaurant. You wonder what I got. I got the newspapers along the way their publishing company. MY Uncle Sam didn't want anything. Kay she got a hefty inheritance as did her brother Noah and Jessica. As for the magic part my two cousins and I are the second generation of Charmed. I first found that out at the reading of the Will. We were given a huge book with spells and my dad showed me that's when I fainted when he showed me his powers levitation, visions, reflecting other's powers, and an empath. I was flabbergasted and I asked what are my powers. It turns out their my great-Aunt Prue's and My aunt Hope's, Telekinesis and projecting oneself to another area although only one part of me can move during that time oh did I forget to mention I can Chrono-Telekinesis which means trade places with people and force bubble. Let see and Resa well her powers are Molecular Manipulation which is to blow stuff up and freeze stuff, Particle Manipulation and Temporal Stasis. My father and Uncle Sam have been training us to the core. When we were ready was when they let us do our own thing. They had only one rule never go up against Wyatt. I know as well as MgGee who can travel anywhere and at anytime by the way. His mother is a powerful witch also but not as powerful as my family is. The rule will be broken at one time or another most likely but Izzie and Resa. We pretty much kick butt most of the time.

I'm here with the twins who were messing with their attire when who comes walking in the Huntzbergers and my mother and Luke ugh how I hate them. I could see Logan looking angry and hurt that I had move on. Boy if he only knew my heart yearn for him still. I turn around to look at my grandmother.


	3. Francine

Rory there you are dear"

"Hello grandma"

"Oh they look so adoreable"

"Just wait until they cause trouble" I say under my breath.

"what was that dear"

"Nothing" I smile

"Oh there is Logan and his famiy"

"Grandma I'm going to find Paris"

"All right dear but aren't you going to go say hi to the Huntzbergers"

"Grandma no offense I would rather not speak to them oo I see grams" I say hurrying off with the twins.

I come up to my grandma and Paris who was six months pregnant with her third child.

"Grams I'm so happy to see you"

"Yes well why are these two here"

"Have no babysitter"

"No one"

I shake my head "No one grams everyone is busy'

"Not even Sam"

"He's all the way in Harmony and MgGee he's busy"

"About Kate"

"Busy"

Francine shakes her head "You two better behave"


	4. We Will Grams

"We will grandma" The twins smile those same smiles Izzie and Resa make.

"You better leave Rory or else these two will give you and the rest of us trouble and Emily would be horrified"

"That's what I was about to do" Rory says as Paris comes over to Francine and Rory

"Oo Fin has to see them he's coming right now" Paris says

Who would have thought Fin and Paris hooking up our Senior year. I smile at him and he smiles fondly

"How are my god children"

"ah only Christopher is" I say

"Yes but still" Fin shots back

I smile again

"I'm good Uncle Fin" Christopher says and they all chuckle

"And you princess"

"I'm not a pribcess I'm a pirate" Piper-Marie says and we all chuckle again

"Yes you are" I say kissing her forehead

"How about something to eat before you leave mates"

"BO" The twins say

"They stil can't say their N's can they" Paris says and I shake my head no

"And your in journalism" Fin says shaking his head

"I better get going" I say "Come on guys we're going home"

"Ah do we have to"

"Yes before you two get into some trouble and I have to clean it up:"


	5. Aren't They?

"But mama"

"No remember the cleaners they'll come and take you away" I say and Fin looks confusingly but Paris just smirks.

The twins pout. "I'll see you guys later" I say giving grams a kiss.

I'm about to leave when Logan and my mother spot me. I give them a stiff smile and walk off the other direction when Piper-Nmarie says

"The xit isb't this way mama"

"I know honey and its Exit and Isn't honey" I say and turn and bump into Mitchum Hutnzberger and my grandfather

"Grandpa I'm terribly sorry but the twins are feeling under the weather"

"That's okay Rory thank you for coming"

"Thanking you grandpa tell grandma would you"

"Yes of course"

Elisis and Mitchum just stare at the twins as they stared back and I thought the two Hutnzbergers were going to have a heart attack. I grabbed the twins bolt out of there before they could ask any questions about who their father was.

I ducked out just in time to see Collin and Steph come my way

"Rory is that you I haven't seen you since we graduated"

I put on a smile "I've been Steph hello Collin"

"Rory"

"Wow you had kids where your husband is"

"No husband" I say keeping my mouth shut and it looks like Collin knew something

"Well I have to go get these two to bed" I say\

"Mama we're not tired"

"I know Christopher" I say with through clenched teeth

Next I see my mother coming towards me

"Rory how are you"

"Peachy got to go" I say sarcastically before she could say anything else. I left a stunned crowed which were made up of Collin, Stephanie, and Logan.

I could feel his eyes following me as I exited out of the party. I called for MgGee to come and get me.

"Well how was your first party back"

"Thank god I have the twins to get out early seen people from my past that I never want to see again"

"Like the father of the twins" MgGee says

I glare at him.

"I'm just asking"

"Well don't"

I got home and laid the children to bed who were asleep already.

The next week Collin was at the door.

Isabella looked at Collin shocked

"Mia we need to talk"

"The name is Isabella-Mia and we have nothing to talk about"

"I think we do Mia"

"No we have no friends in common we have no children no businesses together no nothing so we have nothing to talk about"

"Rory and the twins"

"No Rory is not your friend you chose Logan remember and the twins are her children"

"Her twins are Logan's too aren't they?....AN okay guys just to let you know if you have a problem understanding these chapters and how they ended I just had to cut them down so I could have more chapters.


	6. Arent They? 2

Mitchum and Elias were shocked at who had come and with who she had come with. They were about to have a heart attack when they saw the Rory Gilmore's twins.

"Richard who are they're father" Mitchum asks

"I believe that is conversation isn't suitable at these party gentlemen" Richard says

"Right so should we come back tomorrow over golf"

"She's never told anyone who their father is" Richard says

Mitchum and Elias looked at each other

"And I sure you my granddaughter hasn't seen Logan in five years" Richard says "Now will you excuse me I see my daughter I must go say hi to her" He excuses himself.

"That little gold-digger thinks of taking our grandchildren from us Mitchum she has another thing coming" Elias says

"Rory would have told Logan" Mitchum says

"Would she" Elias asks and Mitchum was thinking hard

"They haven't seen each other in over four years they must be three" Mitchum says

"Yes and that brings me to another point why would she bring them here to a party like this" Elias asks

"I don't know dad maybe she didn't have anyone to babysit for her" Mitchum says "I'm going to go speak to Logan" He says excusing himself.

"Did you see her dad"

"Yes son"

"She moved on"

"Have you seen her in the past five years"

"Not since we've broken up dad"

"Hmm"

"Why"

"No reason son" Mitchum says

"I want her back"

"Are you sure son she has two children they looked like they could be trouble"

"And when wasn't I trouble"

Mitchum nods his head "we sent you to boarding school"

"A lot of them"

"I don't think that will go with Rory"

"I wasn't going to suggest that dad"

"Did you see them"

"Yes I saw them"

"Did you know who they look like?"

"No dad no I don't"

"Okay son I have to go see a partner" Mitchum says walking away and all they could both think about was Rory and her twins.

Logan walks over to Emily.

"Why hello Logan how is you did you see Rory"

"For a minute yes I was wondering if I could have her number"

"O dear I'm afraid I can't give you that number"

"Why not"

Emily smiles tightly. "She's busy"

"busy what do you mean"

"With the twins and work and in between I have to go say hello to my other friends" Emily says and Logan nods his head. Collin went to go see him

"I might know someone who might know where she lives"

"Who"

"My friend Isabella"

"The girl you used to get Stephanie"

Collin glares but nods

"How does she know where she lives"

"They go way back"

"How"

"High school"

"Can you give her call"

"Buddy she won't take my calls"

"Then we must go see her"

"Ah buddy she knows all about you and Rory she won't give you the time of day"

"Well can you get to her"

"I can try not making any promises did you see her twins"

"Yes my father asked me about them to why"

"No reason" Collin says

"Why the gloomy face its has been for several months'

"Don't ask" Collin sighs drinking his scotch

Logan knew something was on Collin's mind. He also knew Collin and his father knew something he wasn't getting. He had moved back from California a year after Rory had said no to him. He was hoping to win her back but he found out that she had gone to see her father.

The next week Collin was in San Francisco wanting some answers from Isabella-Mia. He knew he would have trouble getting her to talk to him and vice versa but he need answers. He went to see her at the manor.

Isabella looked at Collin shocked

"Mia we need to talk"

"The name is Isabella-Mia and we have nothing to talk about"

"I think we do Mia"

"No we have no friends in common we have no children no businesses together no nothing so we have nothing to talk about"

"Rory and the twins"

"No Rory is not your friend you chose Logan remember and the twins are her children"

"Her twins are Logan's too aren't they?....


	7. To Tell or Not to Tell that is the ?

AN: One Long chapter for you guys. Writers block has kept me away from my most of my stories….So here's for all the make up I need to do I don't know when the next update is going to be just to warn you and Thank you to all the loyal readers that have read this story.

"The Twins are Logan's aren't they" Collin asks and Isabella could not say anything.

"He hasn't seen her in five years Iz how are they his twins" Collin asks

"they're three years old Collin Rory hasn't seen Logan in five I believe" Isabella answers

"No they look like him what did she do" Collin asks

"Nothing I don't know what your talking about Collin"

"No she did something I know she did what was it"

Isabella sighs "I hate you"

"Yes I know I hate you as well Iz but tell me the truth"

Isabella huffs "The twin's father is not in the picture"

"Only because he does not know"

"Would you hold on" Isabella says

"Iz you better not shut this door on me"

Resa came and froze him.

"What the hell are we going to do" Iz says

"Lie"

"He can smell a lie from a mile away Resa"

"What else do we have we can't tell him the truth"

"I agree but he'll bug us to no end" Isabella says

"Distract him"

"What he can't be distracted"

"What do we have to lose"

"Ah everything"

Resa sighs and nods her head "We use the dust"

"Um Kyle has that stuff won't allow us to use it"

"I'm fresh out of idea's"

"Send him to timbuck to"

"Then we expose us we might as well tell him" Resa sighs

"Unfreeze him" Iz says and Resa sighs and she unfreezes him

"We'll talk this evening" Izzie says shutting the door on him.

"This is not over Mia" Collin says. He goes back to his car. He knows the twins were Logan's but how he knew Logan hasn't seen Rory in five years but those twins were three years old spitting image of Logan.

"What the hell are we going to do"

"Distraction is always the best thing to do" Resa says

"Right it won't work with Collin may work with Tom or Jay hell even Finn and Logan but Collin no way"

"she's going to have to tell Logan the truth in one way or another" Someone said behind them.

They both looked up at their grandmother Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled sadly

"This is Logan Huntzberger"

"It's the consquences she's going to have to face"

"Yes but those consquences kind of going to put us in prison"

"Or pysch ward"

"Or killed"

Phoebe sighs "your right the cleaners will come after the twins"

The girls frown "We love them"

"I know Wyatt was almost erased as well"

"Ugh don't say his name"

"The point girls is that everyone has to face consequences no matter what"

"But grams I can't trust Collin"

"I don't think Rory trusts Logan" Resa says

Phoebe sighs "I know and she shouldn't have done what she did but what's done is done"

The girls knew their grandmother was right. Rory came inside

"I have to get ready for a date with Collin" Isabella says stomping her feet all the way up the stairs.

"And I have to get ready to go check up on the club" Resa says as well,

Phoebe looks at Rory and shakes her head

"Aunt Phoebe what am I going to do"

"I don't know trust your heart Your grandmother did"

Rory frowns Piper her grandmother.

"I advise you tell him" Phoebe says

"How do I Aunt Phoebe ah I just go up to him and say hey Logan I'm a witch I went back in time we slept together and I ended up pregnant yeah sure that's going to go over really well" Rory says

"He's going to find out"

Rory sighs "I got the twins to put to bed"

Phoebe sighs and shakes her head.

Six that night

Phoebe got the door

"Hi Ms. Halliwell is Mia around"

"She's upstairs getting ready"

Collin nods his head.

"You love her"

"Yes"

"What do you know of my granddaughter"

"A Good person at heart misunderstood sometimes all around good person"

"Yes well you don't have to suck up to me"

"She lies to protect herself and her family that include Nolen Harris and Jon C arter"

Phoebe nods her head

"She has fury friendly animals ah Alf and Russia"

"Correct'

"She'd do anything for them as well"

"Very true"

"She's a witch" Collin says

Phoebe was shocked and surprised

"How do you know"

"She must have forgotten that I knew"

"How do you know"

"My Aunt and Uncle are friends with her mother side of the family"

Phoebe went rigid "I'd advice you not to mention her mother or any thing revelent to her mother if you want her to open up"

Collin nods his head "I know"

"Grams I'm leaving"

"Tell him he maybe able to help you"

Izie scrowls "I'll be out late" She says giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. Collin led her to his car.

"Where are we going"

"To my place to talk"

Izzie rolls her eyes

"We'll order room service" Collin says

"Great I dressed up for nothing" She says

"You look beautiful" Collin says

"Thank you"

They leave back to his hotel room.

A few minutes later they were at a rich swankly hotel going up to Collin's room.

"So I want to know the father of the twins" Collin says

"Get right to it Mr. Lawyer"

"I don't bullshit around"

"Yes you do"

"Who are they're father"

"Now does that really matter"

"Yes"

"Even if it were true Logan is the father how is Rory going to tell him"

"He has a right to know"

"Plus they haven't seen each other in what five years so explain to me how exactly is he the father"

"They could have met up"

"No don't remember that"

"You're a witch"

Isabella starts laughing

"Its true"

"How'd you know"

"Our families are connected Iz"

Isabella frowns "so your right"

"I told you my deepest darkest secret"

"Yeah you're a prince and Shawn is your cousin big secret" She says sarcastically

"Yeah it is"

"Well you didn't need to tell me that" She says

"Iz we need to figure out"

"Look the only way he is going to know those children are his is if Rory tells Logan EVERYTHING and right now she does not trust him and plus how the hell is he going to react he'll go crazy and possibly tell everyone who would listen"

"He's open minded"

"Sure he is"

Collin knew she was right

"So I propose one thing"

"Which is"

"You keep it a secret"

"No"

"Well then I guess we're at a stand still what will make you change your mind"

"Nothing"

Isabella sighs "She doesn't trust him none of us do"

"You don't know him and neither does Rory"

"See that's where your wrong Rory does he left her"

"She said no"

"He gave her an ultimatum it was either all or nothing marry him or they break up now how is a girl suppose to feel about that he's like all those rich people doing business"

Collin knew she was right

"Am I right Collin"

"Yes"

"Good so how do you propose she tells him oh hey I went back in time we slept together got pregnant had the kids in the future two years after they were conceived yeah don't think that's going to go down well"

Collin knew she was right and he hated it when she was right.

"I now know and if he finds out I know"

"That's your problem you decided to come and confirm your supiousions"

Collin hates it when she's right

"Well then I have to get going now we got the air cleared

"No we didn't get anything done"

"Well you wanted to know Logan was the father you got the answer what else do we need to discuss"

"How to tell Logan"

"No that's all on Rory sweets"

"Why did she do it"

"How the hell should I know thanks to you she might lose them"

"Why how"

"gee I wonder why maybe because of LOGAN"

"He has every right to know"

"Yes he does I agree but how the hell is she suppose to reveal the tidbit where she's a witch dumbass"

Collin sighs and sits down on his couch "I don't know"

"Well until she can get the courage of her being a witch he can't know"

"Unless he went to a spern doner"

"Ah"

"Hold on" He says dialing Logan's number

"Hello"

"Logan did you ever deposit some sperm to a donor registery

"Ah I don't know"

"Think really hard"

'Oh yeah Fin made us do it why" Logan says

Collin smiles "Tell you all about it when I get back"

"Where are you"

"Getting some answers bye"

Collin smiles "I know how we can skirt through that secret of guys and him know his children"

"How by acting like his step children no way"

"No donor"

"Um he's a newspaper guy he'll do research and find out they always do" Izzie says

"I know but it buys us time"

"Ah what the hell are you talking about"

"For him to get reaquinted with Rory" Collin says

"And what will be her story oh hey I went to a donor clinic got myself pregnant turns out you're the spern donor highly doubt that's going to go well"

"Well its only shot"

Isabella made a face "This is just going to be a disaster"

"I know" Collin kisses Isabella. She wraps around her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Rory called McGee

"McGee what am I going to do"

"Ah Rory do you know what time it is"

"Yes but Logan needs to know the truth"

"That's what we've been telling you for years"

"But he's to narrowminded he's never going to understand"

"Ugh make him understand in lamon terms"

"Right and if he thinks I'm crazy and doesn't believe me what then"

"Its his lost at least you told him and tried"

Rory sighs "Yeah will you be there when I do tell him"

"When are you going to tell him"

"I don't know I just how the hell am I going to tell him I'm a witch oh hey I'm a witch went back in time and we ended up having two children"

"I don't know" McGee say s

"Ugh this is such a mess"

"I know Rore but you got nothing to lose"

"Just my freedom"

"Why don't you say you got vitro"

"He'll check up on that"

"Well then we must make it look like you did"

"And when he asks why I didn't contact him"

"Just say ah ask Izie Resa I'm no good at this"

"Yes you are"

"Just say it was anonymous"

"And when they came out looking like him what then"

"Ah just say you didn't think he'd believe you"

"This is messed up"

"Sure is you should not have messed with time"

"I know" Rory mumbles "I was trying to get to Jack"

"I know but instead you ended up with Logan"

Rory sighs "Okay how should I go about this"

"Take it one day at a time meet up with him wait don't you guys have that truth spell use the truth spell tell him spill everything to him see what he thinks then it only last twenty four hours"

"But he'll need more time"

"It's a test run"

"Right test run okay I can do this"

'That's my girl"

"But this is personal gang"

"Yeah and the first time wasn't either"

"I hate you"

"I know love you to" They hang up and Rory sighs how the hell was she going to tell Logan.

Logan was pacing in his old room. What did Collin need to discuss with him why did he ask him if he donated his sperm it was just an odd question to ask. Logan then stopped "No way this can be happening not to him not to them why would she not have told him she had gotten his DNA. Was it to hurt him. No he needed answers and he wanted them now.

McGee had to get to work in falsifying some records and paying off a couple of nurses and doctors to help his friends out. He knew this was illegal but it was the secret of Magic they were trying to not expose.


End file.
